Consultation
by Iva-chan
Summary: Suite à un évenement, un des membre de SG1 doit voir une psy.


**Consultation**

**Auteur** : Mouss (mais vous pouvez aussi dire Ivana, Sam ou Mouscoco)

**Série** : Stargate SG1Saison : La 7 mais Janet n'est pas encore morte (je ne veux pas y penser !!!)

**Résume** : Suite a un événement tragique, un des membres de SG1 doit voir une psy.

**Statut **: Chap1

**Genre** : Pour le moment tout public

**Disclamer** : Aucun des persos de la série m'appartiens (mais je prépare un coup pour les kidnapper) et bien sur je ne gagne pas un dinar pour l'écriture de cette fic. Par contre le perso de la psy est a moi, elle sort de ma tête.

**Note de moi** : Bon ben j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Sinon j'ai rien a dire a par que au moment ou je vous écrit, je suis en vacances youpiiiii. A non aussi : ABF en foooorce (dédicace a Léa)

**BONNE LECTURE **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alors ??

Alors ??

Comment allez vous??

Allons bon ça recommencais.Ca débutait toujours comme ça. Ce genre de questions stupides auxquelles il était obliger de répondre, ça l'exaspérait.

Comme a chaque fois: Je vais très bien.

Je vois ça, vous avez plus de couleurs qu'a la dernière séance.

Si vous le dites.

Ca commençait déjà à l'ennuyer. Elle n'avait qu'à en venir au fait. Certes il n'y avait pas grand chose a dire a ce sujet mais au moins ça leur éviteraient a tout les deux de perdre leur temps. Et puis depuis quand avait-on aménager pareil pièce au SGC?? Même ses quartiers étaient moins luxueux, il n'avait pas de fauteuil en cuir bordeaux dans son bureau lui.

Vous savez, ce genre de drame, on ne peut pas le résoudre si vous ne coopérez pas.

Qui a dit que j'avais vécu un drame?

Quand pourrais-je reprendre du service??

Quand vous serez rétabli.

Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien. Regardez...

Il se palpa le corps pour lui prouver ses propos.

Voyez!! Je n'ai plus rien. Pour les blessures vous pouvez faire confiance a Fraiser, c'est une experte.

Ce n'est pas de ce genre de mal dont je vous parle .Les blessures que je veux vous aider a guérir sont beaucoup pus profondes que de simple égratignures.

Il la regarda d'un oeil noir mais elle resta calme.

J'ai remarquée que depuis un certain temps, vous perdiez rapidement votre calme. Pourquoi?

Vous devriez le savoir.

Non je ne sais pas. Dites le moi.

Il souffla un coup et se gratta la tête. Son exaspération redescendait un peu mais il la sentait encore en lui.

Vous croyiez vraiment que ça m'amuse de venir ici 2 fois par semaine pour vous entendre dire que j'ai besoin d'aide??

D'après vous, vous n'en avez pas besoin??

Je n'ai rien!! Toute ma vie j'ai pu vivre sans l'aide de gens comme vous alors laisser moi tranquille.

Peut-être que le moment est venu. Vous pouvez me parler de votre vie??

Je...

Ca y est!!! Il avait compris!! Voila ou menaient toute ces questions. Depuis le début, séances après séances, elle avait réussit a calculer toutes ses feintes et a les détourner pour enfin arriver a CE moment. Il la regarda froidement et lui répondit tout aussi durement.

Ne jouez pas a ce jeu la avec moi.

Vous pensez que je joue avec vous??

Je ne vois rien d'autre.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, le silence n'étant rythme que par les tic-tac de la petite pendule pose sur le bureau. Elle se décida alors de briser le silence.

Sans moi vous n'y arriverez pas.

Vous croyez que c'est pour vous entendre dire ça que je suis venu.

Pourquoi étés vous venu?

Pourquoi ?? Parce que on me l'a ordonne.

Silence.

Très bien parce que je n'avais rie d'autre a faire

Je pensais que ça vous ennuyait de venir.

Ouais et alors ?!?

Il ferma les yeux et remit de l'ordre dans ces idées. Cette conversation tournait en rond et pas vraiment en sa faveur. Il fallait a tout prix l'arrêter

Je ne crois pas que vous arriverez a m'aider.

Je relève le défi.

Perdez votre temps……J'aimerais partir.

Il nous reste encore 30 minutes vous savez.

J'aimerais partir.

Elle le considéra un moment. Il avait les yeux rives sur ses mains qu'il agitaient lentement l'une dans l'autre. De toute façon, elle savait que dans cette situation il n'y avait rien a apprendre de lui. Elle acquiesça donc, et sans un mot il se leva.

N'oubliez pas que la séance de vendredi est annulée. On se voit donc Mardi a 14h00 d'accord ??

Il s'arrêta un moment puis la regarda. Elle se leva a son tour.

Pourquoi ??

Ça…….

Tout en souriant, elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Affaire personnel. Mais je crois que vous avez fait un pas en avant. Voila que vous vous intéresser a quelques chose maintenant!!

Tout en ouvrant la porte, elle lui toucha amicalement le bras. Sa réaction fut immédiate : il sursauta vivement et recula de plusieurs pas avant de sortir précipitamment la pièce. Elle le regarda partir perplexe, et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau pour faire le compte rendu de sa séance.

A suivre…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voila la fin de mon premier chapitre. Le second sera très court alors j'essaierais d'en mettre 2

REVIEW please !!!


End file.
